


Til' Death Do Us Part

by Misfitgirl3390



Series: Joker Series [2]
Category: Dark Knight (2008), The Joker Blogs (Web Series)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitgirl3390/pseuds/Misfitgirl3390
Summary: " Tell me, doll. How do you think this is going to end?"Aniyah didn't falter. " I don't know. Maybe I'll shoot you again. This time in the chest." She pulled the safety off of her pistol as The Joker laughed." You think so?" He walked towards her and she backed up, holding the gun tightly. " Come on Ani-yah. This is your chance." He licked his lips, glaring at her. After a long pause, The Joker grabbed her wrist tightly, causing her to drop the pistol. " I missed you. I can tell you missed me to." He cooed as Aniyah tried to pry his hand off." Bullshit!" She hissed, glaring at him. " You ruined my life!"The Joker chuckled, lifting her head up and pulling her closer. " No. No. I'm helping you start a new one."~Aniyah just wants things to be normal. She wants to forget about what happened and just move on, but it's not as easy as she hoped it would be.*Based On The Dark Knight Rises & The Joker Blogs: Series II*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome To The Sequel :D
> 
> A gift to FlameWolf for inspiring me to do this in the first place! <3

      " You're making it hard to get in touch with you." The woman tapped her pen on her notebook and smiled softly. " If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to do this, Aniyah."

Aniyah sighed and tan her fingers through her faded orange hair. " I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to do this. It's just--I'm--"

" Scared? I understand. But you need to understand that he's not getting out of Arkham anytime soon. You're safe."

" I want to believe that, Kelly. I really do, I just--" Aniyah sighed again. " I don't feel safe. I'd rather stay in the house." She mumbled.

" Then I'll come to you." Kelly smiled. " Would that be okay?" She asked.

Aniyah nodded, looking away. " Thanks." It was quiet now. Her auburn eyes looked around the room with baby blue coated walls, starting to feel a bit awkward.

" I heard that your book is selling pretty well. How's that?" Kelly asked.

" It's good." Aniyah smiled. " I'm really happy about it." She said.

" That's good. I might buy it and see what all the fuss is about." Kelly winked. " You know, people miss you. Harleen called yesterday and Pearl called today."

" Yeah, I'll call them today." Aniyah nodded.

" And, I'll see you next week. Try to go out more. Even just on a porch. It will help, I promise." Kelly said.

Aniyah paused before nodding. " I'll try." She said, standing to leave. " See you next week." She quickly left the room and made her way to her car. She got inside and sighed, resting her heard on the steering wheel. After she sat there for a few minutes she sat up and started her car, deciding to call Harleen.

" Hello?" Harleen's voice was monotone as she answered the phone.

" Hey, Harleen." Aniyah said.

" Aniyah! How are you?" Harleen asked.

" I've been better." Aniyah smiled slightly.

" Well I'm glad you called. Can Pearl and I come over? Have some tea or something? We really miss you, Aniyah." Harleen said.

" I miss you guys too. I should be back home in about thirty minutes." Aniyah said.

" Well I get off in an hour, so we should be there by six maybe. I'm glad you're okay. Kelly told me you weren't going to therapy and you weren't answering the phone. I was worried."

" That's where I'm coming from. Don't worry, I'm still in therapy." Aniyah said.

" How's Bruce doing?" Harleen asked.

Aniyah didn't respond right away. " Bruce, he's--" She sighed. " He won't talk to me."

" Oh...I hope he's okay." Harleen said.

" Yeah. So do I." Aniyah said. " But call me when you're on your way."

" Alright, I will. Bye." Harleen hung up.

As soon as Aniyah put her phone down, it started to ring again. She rolled her eyes and answered. " Hello?"

" Hello."

Aniyah paused, her eyes widening slightly. "...Mom?"

" How are you, Aniyah?" She asked.

" I'm--I'm fine." Aniyah smiled slightly. " I'm glad you--wait." Her smile quickly fell. " So after nearly four years, I get to talk to you." She said.

" You know I'm in Germany."

" Yes. I get that. But--"

" I couldn't just drop all of my work. That's why I'm calling you now."

Aniyah clenched her jaw, taking a deep breath through her nose. " Like I said. It's been nearly four years." She said slowly. " And it's not like you just heard about what happened. I know because of the painting you made on the day of Michaela's funeral--"

" Well it wasn't exactly a painting, Blueberry. I drew it with colored pencils." Her mother stated.

 _' I don't give a fuck.'_ Aniyah rolled her eyes as the line began to beep. " Alright, Mom, we'll talk later, someone's calling me, bye." She quickly hung up and switched lines. " Hello?"

" You don't sound very happy."

" Bruce." Aniyah smiled.

" Are you okay?" Bruce asked.

" Eh. Are _you_ okay?" Aniyah asked.

" I've been better." He said.

" Well, I'm almost home. Did you plan on seeing the sunlight today? It's real nice." She teased.

" You know, Alfred told me he had to make you leave." Bruce said.

"...Yeah. My therapist is coming to me from now on." Aniyah sighed.

" The sunlight isn't that good then, huh?"

" Yeah well you can still come out of your room at least. I don't see you as much as I used to." Aniyah said.

" I know. I'm sorry. I'll try." Bruce asked.

" It's okay. If you try, I'll try." Aniyah smiled. " I'll see you when I get home."

" Okay. Be careful." Bruce said.

" I will. Bye." Aniyah hung up and put her phone down, turning on the radio.

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

" I see you're back in one piece." Alfred said as Aniyah walked into the kitchen.

" Ass always, Alfred, you were right." Aniyah chuckled.

" Mrs.Kopski called and said that she was stopping by." He said.

" Nothing special, Alfred." Aniyah said.

" I know that by now. No, this," Alfred pointed that the chicken. " Is dinner for you and Master Wayne. I made sandwiches for you and your friends."

" Well I'll help you cook so wait for me." Aniyah winked.

" At least you're making an effort no to lock yourself away. Now all you need is a nice man by your side."

" Oh my God, Alfred." Aniyah groaned.

" You know I want the best for you, Aniyah." Alfred said.

" I know, Alfred. But for good reason, I'm not looking for a relationship."

" Alright, I won't push. For now." Alfred said.

" Thank you." Aniyah said as someone knocked on the door. " I'll get the door. Can you sit the sandwiches out in the garden for me?"

" Of course." Alfred said as Aniyah went to open the door.

" Aniyah." Harleen smiled and hugged her tightly.

Aniyah smiled and hugged her back. " Hey. Come in." She let Pearl and Harleen inside.

Pearl stepped inside and held up Aniyah's book with a big smile on her face. Aniyah blushed slightly, glancing at it.

" So you liked it?" Aniyah asked.

" Liked it? I loved it!" Pearl exclaimed.

" It was really good, Aniyah. I was actually surprised, since you usually stuck with Science Fiction." Harleen said, following Aniyah out to the garden.

" And Red? She's amazing! Well, actually, she's terrifying." Pearl chuckled.

" Terrifyingly amazing." Aniyah winked.

" She could've destroyed the whole city if she wasn't stopped." Harleen said. " But she's shamelessly my favorite character."

" Makes you feel guilty, doesn't it? You kind of want Red to win." Aniyah said.

" Yeah, honestly, I did." Harleen chuckled.

" What town were they in?" Pearl asked.

" A lot of people see Gotham." Harleen said.

" Well what did you see?" Aniyah grabbed a sandwich and took a bite out of it.

" I saw New York." Harleen said.

" I saw Baltimore." Pearl grabbed a sandwich as well.

" Well in the beginning, I pictured the main character's mind. Everything was in order and she had control over everything, until she got involved with Red." Aniyah explained.

" Oh, I get it. I want to see for myself so don't tell me." Harleen smiled.

" Alright." Aniyah smiled as well.

" How are you?" Pearl asked.

Aniyah's smile faltered slightly. " I've been better." She sighed, sitting back. " Today was the first day I left the manor in a while. I wasn't that paranoid, but--"

" I understand. You don't have to explain." Harleen nodded. " I'm really glad you're trying though." She smiled.

" Yeah." Aniyah smiled slightly. " I just wish I could act like nothing happened. I want to forget so bad."

"..I--" Pearl stopped and looked away.

Aniyah sighed, shaking her head. " No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't keep bringing it up."

" It's clear that what we--what you went through inspired your book." Harleen let her hand rest on the cover of Aniyah's book. " But, I think you should write something else. Something more personal. Maybe if you write about it, you'll feel better." She said.

Aniyah paused then nodded. " I'll think about it." She said. " Enough about me, Ms. Head of Arkham Asylum. How's work?" Aniyah asked Harleen.

" Busy." Harleen sighed, chuckling. " Super busy."

" I can believe it." Aniyah nodded.

" You know, Poison Ivy's been asking about you." Harleen said.

" Woah, really? I thought she would've forgot about me. That's cool." Aniyah smiled. " Tell her I said hello. I don't plan on stepping foot inside Arkham for a very long time." Her smile dropped.

"...Speaking of Arkham, how is he?"

Harleen shook her head. " I haven't heard from him. No one has." She said.

" I heard that his wife is in a coma." Pearl said.

" Really? She's alive?" Aniyah's eyes widened.

" Well, yes. But most of her organs are failing. No doctor in Gotham makes that many transplants." Harleen said.

" Oh." Aniyah sat back. " I feel so guilty..."

" You shouldn't." Pearl shook her head. " The J--uh, he planned that all out. it was going to happen with or without you."

 _ **' You see, I don't plan things. I'm not a guy with a plan-ah.'**_ Aniyah cleared her throat and sat up. " Guys, I'm sorry. But I'm gonna go get some rest, okay?"

" Um, yeah, alright." Harleen said as her and Pearl stood up.

" I'll talk to you guys later." Aniyah walked them to the door and watched them leave before quickly going upstairs into her room and closing the door. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before taking off her jacket. She looked down at her forearm and ran her fingers across the J-shaped scar before shivering and covering it.

_**' There's times when love can't even help you, so pain is the next best thing.'** _

Aniyah sat on her bed and rubbed her temples. _' Don't think about him.'_ She thought.

_**' There'll be a second date, I promise. Then, uh, I won't let you out of my sight-ah.'** _

Aniyah yelped as someone knocked on the door.

" Are you alright, Aniyah?" Alfred asked.

Aniyah let out a shaky breath. " I-I'm fine. Just, a little jumpy. I'm alright. It's over." She mumbled the last part, sighing.

" I can only assume you're jumpy because of lack of sleep." Alfred said.

Aniyah didn't respond, looking away from the door.

" You don't have to help me cook." He said.

" No, I'm fine! I still want to--"

" Aniyah, I insist." Alfred said.

She paused and looked down. " I guess I'll get some rest then."

" I'll bring dinner to you. Please rest." With that, Alfred walked away.

 _' How the hell did he know I wasn't sleeping?'_ Aniyah got up and walked into her bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. " I need more hair dye." She mumbled, looking at her light brown roots. " But I'm tired of orange." She sighed.

Aniyah washed her face and changed into some sweatpants and a tank-top before laying in her bed. _' Sleep.'_ She closed her eyes and relaxed. _' Just sleep.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**" Do you hear me, Destiny? I said get out of there!"**

 

**" Look, this is the story of a lifetime. I'm going for it." Destiny hissed.**

**" Destiny, don't--" She hung up her phone and put it away, staring at the dark red duffel bag in front of her, stuffed with money. She could feel her heart beginning to race.**

 

**" What do you mean you lost the bag? You lost my money?" That voice was unmistakable, and it was almost enough for Destiny to follow her boss' orders and run away with her tail between her legs.**

**" I'm sorry, boss! I got distracted! I couldn't--"**

**" I don't want your pathetic excuses, Hopkins. I want my damn money." The woman growled.**

**Destiny took this opening. She grabbed the duffel bag and walked out into the open. Once she was noticed, guns were aimed towards her, causing her to freeze up.**

 

**_' Don't chicken out.'_ ** **She thought, taking a deep breath. "...Red Widow." Destiny dropped the duffel bag. " I have your money--" Destiny stopped talking as Red faced her. Destiny shivered. It's like Red's light brown eyes were piercing through her soul. A small smile grew on her face as she pulled out her gun.**

 

**_' I'm fucked.'_ ** **Destiny thought instantly.**

 

**" And how did you get that?" Red walked towards her.**

 

**"I was hiding--"**

 

**" Hiding? You must be very good since I didn't see you." Red raised an eyebrow, taking the safety off of her gun.**

 

**" Well maybe you didn't look hard enough." Was Destiny's immediate reply. She bit her tongue and tensed.**

 

**Red chuckled. " You think so?" She pressed her pistol against Destiny's forehead. " Well I see you now. But I see no reason in letting you live." She cooed.**

 

**" If you're scared I'm going to snitch, I'm not." Destiny glanced up at Red.**

 

**" Boss! The cops are coming!"**

 

**Red glanced back and sighed before looking back at Destiny. She took the gun away from Destiny's head and aimed it at one of her men, pulling the trigger. Destiny yelped slightly as the gun went off and the man fell to the ground. Red snatched the duffel bag from Destiny. " Don't get spooked now." Red rolled her eyes before looking at her men. " Get the fucking money in the van!" She hissed, sending them scrambling around the bank.**

 

**Destiny took a step back, but Red quickly grabbed her arm. " This can be very painful for you, love. How do you want to do this?" Red asked.**

 

**Destiny thought about fighting back, but she didn't know what Red was capable of, making her decide against it. " As painless as possible."**

 

**Red tightened her grip and pulled Destiny through the bank and out the back door to--**

 

**_*_ **

 

       Aniyah looked up from her book, hearing someone knock on the door. " Yeah?"

 

       " Can I come in?" Bruce asked.

 

       " Of course you can." Aniyah responded.

 

       Bruce walked inside and closed the door behind him. Aniyah glanced at him and chuckled. " Did you come in here to ask for a razor?" She asked.

 

       " Very funny." Bruce rolled his eyes. " I see you still read your own books."

 

       " Of course." Aniyah said, closing her book, but keeping her thumb inside so that she wouldn't lose her page. " What did I do to earn this lovely visit?" She glanced down at his cane before looking back up at him.

 

       " Happy Harvey Dent Day." Bruce made his way to the bed and sat down.

 

       " Oh yeah. That is today." Aniyah mumbled. She has some mixed feelings about Batman now, but she still didn't believe that he killed Harvey Dent. " Are you gonna show your face this time." She asked.

 

       Bruce shook his head. " No. Not this time." He took the book from Aniyah and started to read from where she left off. " Hm. You got better at writing."

 

       Aniyah chuckled. " Of course. I'm not twelve anymore."

 

       " Right. this actually has emotion." Bruce nodded.

 

       " Hey! My writing had emotion." Aniyah nudged him, chuckling.

 

       " Sure it did." Bruce gave the book back and stood up.

 

       Aniyah closed the book and gave it back to him. " Take it. I have plenty of copies. Oh, wait!"

 

She grabbed her pen and wrote in the very first page in the book. " Okay. Now you can have it."

 

       Bruce took the book and opened it. 

 

**_To Bruce Wayne, A.K.A Mr. Billionaire. A.K.A Old man. Once you go to the doctor and get rid of that cane, maybe you could get out more. ;)._ **

**_Aniyah Bluebell._ **

 

       Bruce chuckled, closing the book. " Very funny. See you later." He said, leaving.

 

       Aniyah smiled slightly and grabbed her laptop, beginning to write.

 

**_~~~~~_ **

 

       " Harvey Dent Day, may not be our oldest holiday, but we're here tonight because it's the most important. Harvey Dent's uncompromising stand against organized crime has made Gotham a safer place than it was the time of his death, eight years ago. This city, has seen a historic turnaround. No city is without crime, but this city is without organized crime because the Dent Act gave law enforcement teeth to fight against the mob. People are talking about, repealing the Dent Act, and to them I say, not on my watch." Aniyah smiled slightly, listening to Mayor Garcia from her window.

 

       " I want to thank the Wayne Foundation for hosting this event. I am told, Mr. Wayne couldn't be here tonight, but I'm sure he's with us in spirit." Aniyah looked away from the window and sighed, grabbing her notebook. She was contemplating on showing her face or not, but stopped when Commissioner Gordon was mentioned. She walked back to the window, putting her notebook down.

 

       "I have, a speech. Telling the truth about Harvey Dent." Gordon pulled out his speech, and it looked to be more than one page. He paused before sighing. " Maybe the time isn't right." He put his written speech away, making Aniyah raise and eyebrow. " Maybe right now, all you need to know is that there are 1,000 inmates in Blackgate Prison as a direct result to the Dent Act. These are violent criminals, essential clog in the organized crime machine. Maybe now, all I should say about the death of Harvey Dent is this: It has not been for nothing." Gordon said.

 

_ ' The truth? Is he hiding something about Harvey Dent?' _ Aniyah furrowed her eyebrows together before shaking her head and closing the window. She took one last glance at Commissioner Gordon before she put on her sweater and left her room.

 

       " I'm sorry, Ms. Tate. I've tried but he won't see you." Aniyah walked to the top of the steps and looked at the woman that Alfred was talking to.

       " And you know, you mustn't take it personally. Everyone knows that Wayne's held up in there with eight inch nails,peeing into mason jars." A man walked towards them, gaining their attention. Alfred's face looked neutral, but Aniyah could see the annoyance in his eyes. " Why are you wasting your time trying to talk to a man who threw away your investment on some, save the world vanity project? He can't get your money back, I can."

 

       Aniyah scoffed quietly and rolled her eyes.  _ ' What he said about Bruce isn't even true.' _

       " I could try explaining that a save the world project, vain or not, is worth investing in, Mr. Daggett. But you understand only money, and the power you think it buys. So why waste my time, indeed." With that, Ms. Tate walked away.

 

_ ' I like her.' _ Aniyah smiled slightly before she made her way to the east wing of the manor to check on Bruce. She jumped slightly, hearing a feminine voice. Aniyah looked over at the open door and peeked inside.  _ ' A maid.' _

 

       " It is Mr. Wayne, isn't it?" The maid asked as Bruce walked towards her. " Although you, don't have long nails, or, facial scars, or--" She looked away.

 

       " Is that what they say about me?" Bruce asked, walking closer.

 

       " It's just that, no one ever sees you." The maid's voice was barely above a whisper.

 

       " That's a beautiful necklace. It reminds me of one that belonged to my mother." Once Bruce said that, Aniyah focused on the necklace that the maid was wearing and her auburn eyes narrowed. That necklace was unmistakable. " It can't be the same one, because her pearls are in this safe." Bruce walked over to his cabinet and opened the door with his cane to reveal his safe, that was already open. " A manufacturer clearly explained, that it's uncrackable." Bruce looked back at the maid.

 

       Aniyah glared at the maid and saw that the look in her eyes went from scared to mischievous and a smirk slowly grew on her face.

 

       "Oops. Nobody told me that it was uncrackable." She cooed.

 

       " I'm afraid I can't let you take those." Bruce said.

 

       " Look. You wouldn't beat up a woman anymore than I would beat up the crippled." The maid kicked Bruce's cane from his hand, sending him to the ground. Aniyah's eyes widened. " Of course,sometimes exceptions have to be made."

 

       " Bruce!" As the maid climbed up the window, Aniyah ran to Bruce.

 

       " Oh. Wait until I tell everyone that I met The Joker's girlfriend."

 

       Aniyah's stomach lurched as she glared up at the maid.

 

       " Love your books by the way. Might steal me a copy of your new one. Goodnight." With that, the maid disappeared, flipping off of the window.

 

       " Who the hell was she?" Aniyah huffed, helping Bruce up and giving him his cane.

       " I don't know." Bruce answered.

 

       " I'll go get Alfred. And call the police. We can't let her keep that necklace." Aniyah left before she could hear Bruce's reply. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out to see that it was a text from Harleen.

 

**' Call me please.'** It said.

 

       " Is Master Wayne up, Aniyah?" Alfred asked.

 

       " Hm..? Oh, yes." She looked up from her phone. " He needs your help." She said before looking at her phone again. " I'll be in my room." She mumbled, dismissing herself. She called Harleen as she walked into her room.

 

       " Hello?"

 

       " What's wrong?" Aniyah closed the door to her room and sat on her bed.

 

       " They want to move him to Blackgate." The comment made Aniyah freeze up.

 

       " What the fuck? Why?!" She asked quickly, her heart beat picking up.

 

       " I won't find out until the meeting. They want to know his progress--"

 

       " Well you've been doing the sessions, right?" Aniyah asked.

 

       " No. I haven't been down there since he's been locked up, Aniyah."

 

       " You can't let them take him to Blackgate, Harleen! He'll get out!" Aniyah responded quickly.

 

       " No, no. Calm down. I'll see what I can do, and I'll keep you posted." Harleen said.

 

       " Okay." Aniyah sighed. " Goodnight."

 

       " Goodnight." Harleen hung up.

 

       Aniyah put her phone down and and took off her sweater. Once she calmed herself down, Aniyah turned off her lamp and laid down in her bed, closing her eyes.

 

**_~~~~~~_ **

 

       Quiet. It was quiet as a little girl sat in an empty room, writing in her notebook. The faint sound of talking and laughter could be heard and mint green balloons were tied to the chair that the girl was sitting in.

 

       A boy walked into the room and saw the girl sitting alone. He walked towards her and watched her write for a few moments. " What are you writing about?" The girl's pen stopped moving as she looked up from her notebook at the boy.

 

       " Alice in Wonderland." She answered.

 

       " Why?"

 

       " Because I like it." the girl's voice was monotone as she talked, but her big auburn eyes were full of wonder and curiosity, all of what she was currently writing.

 

       " Couldn't you just watch Alice in Wonderland?" The boy asked.

 

       " I'm not writing the story. Somebody already did that. I'm writing about how Wonderland would be if I fell down the rabbit hole instead of Alice." The girl said. "Writing makes me happy."

       " Are you sad?" The boy asked.

 

       " Yes."

 

       " Why?"

 

       " Mommy doesn't love me." The girl answered.

 

       The boy stared at her before nodding slowly. "...My name is Bruce."

 

       " My name is Aniyah."

 

       " Then, this is your birthday party."

 

       Aniyah nodded. " I'm ten now."

 

       " I turned ten last month." Bruce looked back before looking at Aniyah again. " I think my mother will love you. Do you want to meet her?"

 

       Aniyah smiled. She stood up and closed her notebook. " Okay."

 

**_~~~~~~_ **

 

       " I feel like you make things up to do around here."Aniyah chuckled as she swept the floor.

 

       " Yes. Because I love to sweep and mop the floors everyday." Alfred put a glass of apple juice on the counter for her.

 

       " You need a vacation." She sat the broom down and walked into the kitchen.

 

       " Master Wayne would set the manor on fire." Alfred responded.

 

       " I can believe it." Aniyah sipped her apple juice.

 

       There was a knock on the door. " I got it." Aniyah put her glass down and walked over to the front door. She opened it and tensed, now face to face with a police officer.

 

       They stared at each other for a while. " You're, Aniyah Bluebell. Wow, I love your books." The officer smiled.

 

       " Um, thank you." She looked away.

 

       " When are you going to make a sequel for it? I mean, granted I wasn't really a fan of Science Fiction until I stumbled across your book."

 

       " Oh! You're not talking about--"

 

       "  _ Paint the Town Red _ ? I didn't get to read it yet. I'm sure it's amazing." He smiled.

 

       Aniyah blushed slightly. " Thank you, Officer..."

 

       " Blake. Officer Blake." He nodded, grabbing her hand and shaking it before placing his other hand on top of hers as well. " Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Bluebell."

 

       " Call me Aniyah."

 

       " Call me John." He still had that friendly smile on his face.

 

       " How may I be of service, sir?" As Alfred walked up to the door, Aniyah gently pulled her hand away and stepped back some.

 

       " I need to see Bruce Wayne." John stated.

 

       " I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne doesn't take unscheduled appointments, not even from police officers." Alfred said.

 

       " And if I go get a warrant for the investigation of Harvey Dent's murder, will it still count as unscheduled?" John asked.

 

       Aniyah raised and eyebrow as Alfred let him inside. She slowly grabbed the broom and started to sweep again, staring at John until he was out of sight.  _ ' He's nice.' _ She thought. She quickly shook the thought from her head and continued sweeping.

 

       " He seemed like your type." Alfred walked back into the room.

 

       " Alfred, can we not?" Aniyah sighed.

 

       " I think he likes you too." 

 

       Aniyah blushed. " Alfred, please."

 

       " Just saying." Alfred took the broom from Aniyah and began to sweep.

 

       " I can do it, Alfred." Aniyah crossed her arms.

 

       " This is my job. You should relax." He replied.

 

       " Yeah, but I want to help. I feel like--"

 

       " Aniyah?" She paused and turned to look at John. " Would you like to go out for coffee some time?" He asked.

 

       " Coffee?" Aniyah mumbled. Before she could answer, Alfred put a hand on her shoulder.

 

       " Ms. Bluebell doesn't feel comfortable going outside the manor at the moment, but I'll be more than happy to prepare brunch for the two of you." He said.

 

_    ' Of course you would.' _ Aniyah thought.

 

       " Sounds like a plan. If Aniyah wants to, of course." John responded.

 

       Aniyah looked at him and smiled. " Are you free tomorrow?" 

 

       " Yup." He smiled back. " See you for brunch then."

 

       " Brunch it is." She chuckled.

 

       Aniyah glared at Alfred as John left.

 

       " I help you get a date, and this is how you repay me." Alfred said as he closed the front door.

 

       " I didn't ask for your help, sir." Aniyah chuckled.

 

       " Sometimes I have to know when to intervene." Alfred smiled.

 

       " Oh alright, sure." Aniyah rolled her eyes playfully. " I'll be upstairs if you need me." She waved, leaving.

 

       Once she got to her room, Aniyah pulled out her phone and called Harleen.

 

       " Aniyah, I was just about to call you." Harleen answered right away.

 

       " I have news." Aniyah sat on her bed.

 

       " Yeah? So do I. But you go first." Harleen said.

 

       " Well, I have a date tomorrow--"

 

       " Oh my God, are you serious?!" Harleen cut Aniyah off with an excited squeal. " I'm so happy you're getting out there! Who's the lucky guy? What does he do? Did he ask you out?"

 

       " Calm down, Harls." Aniyah laughed. " His name is John. He's a police officer. Yes he asked me and I just met him, don't get too excited." She said.

 

       " That's amazing. I'm so happy for you." Harleen chuckled. " Wow. Your news was, way better than mine. I need a big favor from you, Aniyah."

 

       " What is it?" Aniyah asked.

 

       Harleen paused. " There's a meeting in two days. Lex Luthor will be there and so will the board of Arkham. I really need you to come."

 

       " Harleen--"

 

       " With me, you, and Pearl as victims at the meeting, there's no way they'll move The J--him to Blackgate. Please. I promise it'll be in and out." Harleen responded quickly.

 

       Aniyah sighed, closing her eyes. " Alright, I'll go. Just, don't tell Bruce."

 

       " I won't. Thank you so much. And I'm sorry I'm asking you to do this." Harleen sighed.

 

       " It's okay. I understand." Aniyah nodded.

 

       " Tell me how your date goes, alright?"

 

       " I will." Aniyah smiled slightly.

  
       She hung up and covered her face, taking a deep breath.  _ ' In and out.' _ She thought.  _ ' I have to do this.' _


	3. Author's Note!

Hey, guys! I was working on the next chapter of this story, and believe me, it gets good ;). But right now at the moment there is a story I'm working on that will be published in the near by future. I have a deadline for this book so right now it is my number one priority when it comes to writing so the next chapter will be delayed until I have the time to work on it again. But I'm going to be a published author! It's exciting! I also have an interview for said book the 27th which is coming up! The book will be called The Valentine's Heartstone and it was previously a short story. I would love to have your support on this. I write for myself and I write for you all as well. The Joker is always on my mind so I'll never forget about working on the next chapter, I promise xD. I'll post it when I have the chance. Wish me luck!  
                                                                                                ** _-MisfitGirl_**


	4. Chapter Three

_Aniyah slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The scent of pines and leaves hit her nose and she knew that she was outside. ‘ What?’ She slowly stood up, realizing she was on a dock. It was quiet. The water moved slowly and the wind blew through the trees, causing the leaves to ruffle quietly. But It wasn’t peaceful. It was eerie. **  
**_

_“ Where am I?” She mumbled._

_“ Where do you think we are?”_

_Aniyah gasped and turned around. She thought she was alone, and the fact that she couldn’t make out who it was didn’t help._

_“ I told you about this place, didn’t I? Did you, uh, forget already?”_

_Now the figure was clear, making Aniyah take several steps back as her eyes widened._

_“ Don’t be like that, Ani-yah.” The Joker cooed, walking closer._

_“ No! Don’t-- Don’t touch me!”_

 

_“ If you keep moving backwards you’re going to fall in the water, doll.”_

_The Joker’s comment made Aniyah freeze and look back at the water._

_The Joker grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. “ Don’t act like you didn’t miss me.”_

_“ I didn’t -- I don’t! I’m dreaming, this isn’t real! You aren’t--”_

_“ Settle down, doll.” He tightened his grip, making her keep still. “ See? Much better.” He smirked. “ Did ya think about me often, doll? Getting ready for our second date?”_

_“ No! I don’t want you near me!”_

_“ Ani-yah don’t act like that. Last time I checked-ah, you kissed me.” The Joker said. “ And I just want to help you.”_

_“ Help me with what?” Aniyah hissed._

_“ Experience. It betters your writing, doesn’t it?” The Joker dragged Aniyah to the end of the docks and forced her to the ground._

_“ Get off! What are you--” The Joker covered her mouth and shushed her._

_“ Remember when I told you that we uh, we have a lot in common? I want to show you.” Aniyah shivered as he ran his thumb across her cheek. “ It’s going to hurt though.”_

_Aniyah thrashed around, but The Joker held her down.” I know, doll. I’ll only do two. One through each cheek.” He laughed._

_Aniyah’s eyes widened looking at the fish hook in his hand. She screamed as the Joker forced her mouth open. She grabbed his arm and tried to push him away, but he forced her onto her back and gripped her face tightly, keeping her mouth open. He pushed the fish hook into her cheek, making Aniyah tense from the pain as tears now ran down her face._

_“ You need to trust me Ani-yah. I won’t let you die.” The Joker pushed the second hook through her other cheek. “ You’re mine.” He sat her her up. “ Now, deep breath doll!” He shoved Aniyah off of the docks._

_She managed to take a deep breath and close her eyes before she hit the water._

_Once Aniyah was under water, she slowly opened her eyes. Black. All she saw was black. She held her breath as she looked around. If the stinging pain wasn’t evident in her cheeks, she would think that The Joker wasn’t even there._

_She jumped as something grabbed her ankle. She looked down to see grey eyes and familiar brown hair._

_Michaela._

_**“ YOU KILLED ME!”** _

_Aniyah screamed and bubbles left her mouth as the hooks yanked at her cheeks, pulling her towards the docks and mercilessly tearing tearing at her cheeks as Michaela swam after her._

_**“ YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED ME!”** _

_Aniyah took a deep breath and coughed as she was lifted back onto the docks again. She scrambled away from the edge, still screaming before she slowly pulled the hooks out of her mouth, tears running down her face. She heard footsteps coming towards her and backed up some more. “ D-Don’t touch me!” She whimpered and her hands went to her cheeks. It hurt to talk._

_The Joker bent down in front of her and grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to face him. “ You need to learn to live with your pain-ah.” He said. “ In case you didn’t know, all people aren’t heroes. They’re evil. And they will laugh at your pain and display it like it’s art.”_

_Aniyah closed her eyes and tried to pull away but The Joker just yanked her hair and pulled her closer._

_“ Your pain is beautiful. Once you get that things will be much easier for you, doll.” He said as she slowly opened her eyes._

_The Joker leaned in and kissed her._

_**~~~~~~** _

Aniyah woke up and gasped loudly, holding her cheeks. Her hands frantically felt on her cheeks.

No scars.

“ Dream. It was a dream.” She cried, hugging her knees.

After a few moments, Aniyah calmed herself down and grabbed her phone. She looked at the time and saw that it was five in the morning. Her body was shaking. She slowly got out of her bed and grabbed her sweater, wrapping it around herself. She left her room and walked downstairs, looking for Alfred, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She sat at the island and covered her face.

Aniyah let out a shaky sigh and tried to relax, but she could still feel his hands on her and she felt a tingling sensation on her cheeks.

She quickly stood up and grabbed her coat from the closet. She put on her coat and grabbed her keys to her car, leaving.

Aniyah got in her car and quickly started it, driving off. _‘ He’s locked up. You won’t see him again.’_ She thought repeatedly as she gripped the steering wheel.

Aniyah went to the nearest hair store and parked her car. “ I’m okay.” She whispered. Her fingers trailed over her cheeks one last time before she got out of the car. She walked into the store and went straight to the aisle where the hair dye was. Her eyes scanned over the colors before grabbing two boxes of orange hair dye. Aniyah began walking to checkout, but stopped when she saw some red hair dye. She slowly picked it up and looked at it.

_**‘ You ever try dying your hair red? Red would look nice on you.’** _

Aniyah paused before sighing. She put the orange hair dye back and got red instead. Once she paid for it, she left the store and made her way back home.

**_~~~~~_ **

Aniyah sat on her bed with a towel wrapped around her now damp hair as she typed on her laptop. Her eyes darted to the mirror a few times as she slowly regretted dying her hair red. “ I should’ve just dyed it orange again.” She mumbled, putting her laptop down. She stood up and walked towards the mirror, taking a deep breath. She slowly pulled the towel off of her head and her eyes widened slightly.

She enjoyed the new hair color a bit too much. Aniyah ran her fingers through her now bright red hair in awe. “ Why didn’t I do this before…?”

_**‘ It could match that fierce look in your eyes, way better than orange can.’** _

Aniyah quickly looked away from the mirror and sat back on her bed. She picked up her laptop again and sighed. She checked her emails and rolled her eyes, seeing one from her mother. Aniyah clicked on it and scanned through it. Her eyes widened.

**Aniyah I’m on my way to come see you. Meet me at the bus station. I’ll be there at 7.**

“ She sent this yesterday?! Why didn’t she call?!” Aniyah hissed, jumping up. Since she was already dressed for the day, all she had to do was put her shoes on and grab her coat and she was out of her room and running downstairs.

“ Aniyah, would you like anything in particular for brunch?” Alfred asked.

“ Surprise me! I’ll be right back, I have to pick my mother up from the station.” Aniyah replied quickly.

“ Oh? I’ll make sure her room is ready.”

“ Thanks!” She stopped at the door and looked back. “ Not the room next mine.” With that, she rushed out of the door.

_**~~~~~~** _

Aniyah rushed into the station and saw her mother waiting with her bags. “ Mom! Things like this deserve a text or a call, not an email.” She walked up to her mother.

“ Well you got the email, didn’t you? Though I did sit here for an hour.” Her mother replied.

“ My condolences.” Aniyah stared at her mother blankly before grabbing her bags. “ Why are you here?”

“ You don’t sound very happy to see me.” Her mother looked up.

Aniyah stared at her before sighing. “ I’m happy to see you, Mom.”

“ Then it shouldn’t matter why I’m here. I can’t drop by to see my daughter?”

Aniyah popped her trunk and put the bags inside. “ You only come here when you want something.” She mumbled.

“ Yes, and I wanted to see you.”

“ I wanted to see you too. At Michaela’s funeral. When I needed you.” Aniyah slammed.the trunk closed and looked at her mother. “ But you wanted to stay in Germany.”

“ I was working--”

“ I would drop my work in a _heartbeat_ just for you, Mom.”

“ I can’t stop in the middle of my work, you know that--”

“ So you had time to draw about my pain. To lay it out with detail like it was okay!” Aniyah snapped.

Her mother didn’t respond, crossing her arms.

“ What happened to me changed me. I’m scared. Hell I can’t even sleep without _**him**_ forcing his way into my dreams. He killed my best friend right in front of me. The least you could do, was call.”

Aniyah’s mother walked to her. “ Aniyah…” She hugged her daughter tightly. “ What happened to you was devastating, and I understand. But you need to understand that the moments in your life that are the most devastating is art.” She said.

Aniyah stood there, her arms limp, refusing to return the hug as tears welled in her eyes. “ I know, Mom.” She said quietly. “ Let’s just go. I’m having brunch with someone soon.” She gently pulled away from her mother. Without another word, Aniyah got into the car and started it up as her mother got in. Aniyah wiped her eyes and sighed.

“ Brunch? With who?”

Aniyah glanced at her mother as she began driving. “ His name is John.” She answered.

“ It’s good to see that you’re getting out there.”

Aniyah nodded, focusing on the road. “ Alfred probably has your room prepared.

Her mother nodded as she pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw.

_**~~~~~** _

“ No Mom. I will not write a book you can illustrate for.” Aniyah opened the front door, bringing her mother’s bags in.

“ I think it would be a good idea.” Her mother said.

“ You barely talk to me as it is. What makes you think--”

“ Aniyah?” Aniyah paused and turned around to see John.

“ Oh! Damn, I’m so sorry! I had to go pick up my mother from the bus station.” Aniyah apologized.

“ It’s perfectly fine.” John took one of the bags from Aniyah.

“ So this is John.” Aniyah’s mother smiled.

“ It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Bluebell.” John smiled, shaking her hand.

“ Oh please. Call me Angel.” She looked down and noticed his badge. “ A police officer. I like you already. Considering you’re the first boy she’s went on a date with in years.”

“ Mom!”

“ Really? That’s surprising. Your daughter is beautiful.” John walked towards the steps with Aniyah’s mother as she blushed, following them.

“ I know she is. I understand why she hasn’t been dating though. You see the last boy was infatuated with her writing, not her. She made a step in the right direction this time. Don’t date a writer.”

“ Mom please stop.”

“ Shame really. Just like any mother I would love to have grandchildren.”

Aniyah covered her face and sighed as John chuckled.

“ You’re such a dear, John.” Aniyah’s mother took her bag from him then took the other from Aniyah. “ I think he’s a keeper.” She whispered to her.

Aniyah was relieved when she saw Alfred walk into the room.

“ Enjoy your date. Oh and don’t bring up that clown, it’s a touchy subject.”

Aniyah tensed and glared at her mother. “ You say that like it shouldn’t be.” She snapped.

“ Mrs. Bluebell, let me show you to your room.” Alfred grabbed the bags then looked at Aniyah. “ I set up everything outside, I trust you don’t need me to do anything else.”

“ No, that’s all. Thanks Alfred.” Aniyah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“ All moms are embarrassing.” John assured her.

Aniyah chuckled, brushing some hair from her face. “ Yeah, I guess. Still, she never knows when to stop. Now please, follow me through the garden.” She started to walk and John followed.

“ So, police officer, huh?” Aniyah glanced at him as he nodded.

“ Yeah. I’ve been real busy lately with Commissioner Gordon--”

“ He’s hurt?” Aniyah asked.

“ Don’t worry, he’s fine.” John assured her.

“ Good.” She mumbled. “ You didn’t take off for this, did you? I wouldn’t want to be--”

“ You aren’t a bother and I planned on going to the station after this.”

“ Well when you do, if you happen to see Commissioner Gordon, tell him I said hello.” Aniyah said.

“ I will.” John smiled. “ I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear from you. He has a copy of your book.”

Aniyah smiled. “ How nice of him. That’s good to hear since he was one of my many inspirations.” She said, finally spotting the table Alfred setup for them.

John pulled out a chair for Aniyah. “ So how long have you been writing?” He asked.

“ I’ve been writing since I was about seven.” Aniyah sat down. “ It wasn’t anything original at the time, it was all about Alice in Wonderland.”

“ Well who doesn’t like Alice in Wonderland?” John chuckled, sitting across from her.

“ When I was twelve I read Ender’s Game, and that’s when I basically became obsessed with Science Fiction.” Aniyah continued.

“ What’s your favorite Science Fiction book besides Ender’s Game?” John asked.

“ Pretties. That’s a series though.” Aniyah grabbed a glass and poured herself some tea.

“ That’s by Scott Westerfeld right?”

“ Someone’s been doing their research.” Aniyah smirked.

“ Of course.” He chuckled. “ And I think I’ve heard of that series before.”

“ I honestly love any book by Scott Westerfeld. His books are so good!” Aniyah smiled.

“ Any other books you like?” John asked.

“ Well it’s not Science Fiction, but Lord of the Flies would have to be my all time favorite.”

“ Lord of the Flies?”

“ By William Golding.” Aniyah smiled. “ I thought you’d know that one. I read that in high school.” She teased.

“ Oh, funny.” John chuckled. “ ANd why is that your all time favorite?”

“ Savagery vs. Civilization.” Aniyah answered.

“ That’s the theme?”

“ One of the main ones, yes. A group of kids are stranded on an island because of a plane crash and they have to survive on their own.”

“ With no adults? Sounds like Treasure Island to me.” John said.

“ That’s the idea. Lord of the Flies just has a more realistic approach. You should read it. William Golding is very descriptive in his writing so it’s like you’re actually there.” Aniyah paused. “ But I’m sure you don’t want to hear me ramble about books the whole time.”

“ Well why wouldn’t I?” John rested his elbows on the table. “ You seem like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“ Well…yeah, but--”

“ Aniyah. Things have been rough for you. I think you deserve to enjoy yourself. DOn’t focus on me. I actually want to hear you ramble about books if that’s what you want to talk about.” John smiled.

Aniyah smiled and blushed slightly. “ Thank you. I guess I’ll keep talking then.” She chuckled.

“ Carry on.” John chuckled as well, sitting up some.

_**~~~~~** _

“ I had a lot of fun.” Aniyah leaned against the frame of the front door.

“ Yeah? So did I. Does that mean we can do this again?” John asked.

Aniyah nodded. “ Yeah, we should. I would hate to take you away from work though.”

“ You won’t, trust me. I’ll see you later.” John smiled, turning to leave.

“ See you later.” Aniyah watched him leave before closing the door. She sighed and went upstairs and into her room. She grabbed her laptop and started to write.

_**~~~~~** _

After writing for a while, Aniyah looked out of the window and saw that it was dark outside. She got up and left her room to look for Alfred. She looked through the hall.

“ Aniyah!”

Aniyah looked over at her mother and saw the excitement in her eyes.

“ What is it?” Aniyah asked.

“ Come look!”

Aniyah followed her mother into the room and looked over at the TV. Her eyes widened. “ Is that Batman?!” She breathed.

Her mother nodded. “ I think he’s back.”

Aniyah stared at the text on the TV. _‘ Return of The Batman?’_ She rolled her eyes and looked down. “ Do you know what’s happening?”

“ You’re dating the cop. I thought you would know.” Her mother responded.

“ It was just brunch!”

“ Yeah okay.” Her mother responded. “ This,” She pointed to the TV. “ Is amazing! This is big!”

Aniyah crossed her arms, listening to her mother.

“ I should make a piece about this. Out of colored pencils? No, pastels?” Her mother was now on the other side of the room, pulling out her materials.

“ Use water colors.” Aniyah sighed, walking towards the door.”

“ Good idea, Blueberry.”

“ Bye, Mom.” Aniyah dismissed herself and left the room, beginning to look for Alfred again. She slowly made her way towards Bruce’s room, but stopped, hearing Alfred and Bruce talking.

“ You see only one end to your journey. Leaving is all I have, to make you understand. You’re not Batman anymore. You have to find another way. You used to talk about finishing, about a life beyond that awful cave.” Alfred said.

Aniyah’s heart dropped. _‘ Batman?’_

“ Alfred, Rachel died knowing that we had decided to be together. That was my life beyond the cave. I can’t move on. She…She didn’t. She couldn’t.” Bruce responded.

“ What if she had?” Alfred asked.

“ She…I can’t change that.”

“ What if, before she died, she wrote a letter. Saying she chose Harvey Dent over you? And what if, to spare you pain…I burnt that letter?” Alfred asked.

“ How dare you see Rachel to try and stop me.”

“ I am using the truth, Master Wayne. Maybe it’s time we all stopped trying to outsmart the truth and let it have its day.” Alfred paused. “ I’m sorry.”

“ You’re sorry? You expect to destroy my world, and then think that we’re gonna shake hands?” Bruce asked.

“ No, no, no. I know what this means.”

“ What does it mean?”

“ It means, your hatred. And it also means losing someone that I have cared for since I first heard his cries echo through this house. But it might also mean, saving your life. And that, is more important.” Alfred said.

By now, Aniyah had let the information sit in. That her best friend was Batman and she had just found out today.

“ Goodbye, Alfred.” Bruce said.

“ Are you serious?!” Aniyah showed herself, gaining Bruce and Alfred’s attention. “ Batman? _**You’re**_ Batman, Bruce?!”

It was quiet for a moment as Alfred and Bruce glanced at each other before Bruce looked back at her. “…Blueberry--”

“ Don’t _Blueberry_ me!” Aniyah snapped. “ So I wasn’t close enough for you to tell me, huh? But I’m sure you told Rachel.”

“ Aniyah--”

“ You lied to me! You hid things from me! You let _**him**_ take me! You fucking let Michaela die!” Tears ran down her face as she backed up.

“ Aniyah, please--”

“ I…I shot you…” She whimpered. She wanted to apologize, but she wiped her tears away and shook her head. “ Fuck it, Bruce. I’m done.” She looked at Alfred and hugged him tightly. “ Alfred. I love you. Thank you for everything, I’ll miss you a lot.” With that, she pulled away and quickly left before another word could be said. She went back into her room.

She sat on her bed and covered her face. _‘ Whenever I think I’m getting better, it gets worse.’_ She thought.

Aniyah flinched, hearing her phone ring. She picked up her phone and answered it. “ Hello?”

“…Aniyah are you okay?” Pearl asked.

“ I’ve been better.” Aniyah wiped her eyes.” It’s nothing to worry about, I promise.”

Pearl was quiet for a bit. “ If you need me, I can come over.”

“ I’ll be fine. Thank you.” Aniyah responded.

“ Okay. I just wanted to check on you. Are you ready for tomorrow?”

Aniyah nodded. “ Yeah.” She sighed. “ As long as I’m not near him, I’ll be fine.”

“ I promise you won’t be near him. You won’t even be on the same floor as him.”

Aniyah closed her eyes. “ Alright. That makes me feel better.” She said. “ I’ll be there. Meet me in the lobby?”

“ Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“ Alright.” Aniyah hung up and put her phone down.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, getting herself ready for bed.

_‘ Tomorrow will be a stressful day.’_


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE NEW EPISODES OF THE JOKER BLOGS YOU SHOULD GO DO THAT!

        Aniyah looked at herself in the mirror, trying to calm herself down. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Her cellphone started to ring and she quickly answered it, “ Hello?”

        “ You sound nervous.” Harleen said.

        “ Well shit. I am.” Aniyah sat down on her bed, gripping her thigh tightly.

        “ There's nothing to worry about, Aniyah,” Harleen said, “ Nothing will happen, I promise.”

        Aniyah sighed, “ I'm on my way then.”

        “ Pearl will be waiting for you in the lobby.”

        “ Alright, I'll see you in a bit.” Aniyah hung up her phone and stood up, brushing off her clothes. She slipped on her heels and put her cellphone in her pocket before leaving the room.

        She paused, hearing someone knock on the front door. Aniyah quickly made her way downstairs and to the front door. She opened the door and looked to see who it was.

        “ Mr. Fox.” Aniyah smiled at Lucius.

        “ Lucius will do, Aniyah. My, how long has it been? You've grown so much.” Lucius smiled.

        Aniyah chuckled, “ Thank you. You must be here to see Bruce.” She said.

        “ Yes. I'm surprised you opened the door, actually.” Lucius stepped into the house.

        “ Well I'm heading out to a meeting anyway, so why not?” Aniyah smiled.

        “ Lucius?” Aniyah glanced back and saw Bruce.

        “ Well I should get going. My mother is here too in case you wanted to say hello.” She gave Lucius a hug and started to walk out the door.

        “ Aniyah!”

        Aniyah looked back at Bruce again, sighing quietly.

        “ I'm sorry.” Bruce said.

        Aniyah looked forward again, “ Good to know,” She shut the door and sighed, walking to her car. Once she got herself settled, she drove off.

_**~~~~~~** _

        Aniyah took a shaky breath as she walked into Arkham Asylum. She looked around, pulling her blazer closer to her.

        “ Aniyah.”

        She looked back and smiled, hugging Pearl tightly, “ Good to see you.”

        “ Ready to get this meeting over with?” Pearl pulled away.

        “ You bet,” Aniyah chuckled, beginning to walk, “ Did Harleen tell you about the nice cop I had lunch with yesterday?”

        Pearl smiled, “ Do I smell a potential boyfriend?” She asked as they got into the elevator, “ Do tell.”

        Their small talk on the way to the fifth floor was calming. Aniyah was feeling much better, at least for the moment.

        “ Where’s Harleen?” Aniyah asked as they stepped off of the elevator.

        “ I don’t know, but she’s late. I hope she’s okay. I saw that she went to level 2; where, he is.” Pearl mumbled the last part.

        Aniyah furrowed her eyebrows together as she walked down the long hall with Pearl. She noticed Harleen at the end of the hall, “ There she is.”

        Pearl and Aniyah quickly caught up to Harleen, “ Someone’s late.” Aniyah teased.

        “ Very late.” Pearl added.

        Harleen looked at them and kept walking, a small smile on her face, “ I’m the Chief of Staff. I can’t be late,” She paused and did a double take, looking at Aniyah’s hair, “ Red looks amazing on you!”

        “ Thanks.” Aniyah blushed slightly.

        Harleen grabbed Aniyah’s hand and smiled before looking at Pearl, “ Have the board members arrived yet?”

        “ Four of Gotham’s best and brightest. Dr. Cavendish has been entertaining them until you got there.” Pearl answered.

        “ Well with any luck they’ll eat him alive.” Harleen faced forward as Pearl chuckled, “ So tell me, do I have any friends up there or is it just a rogue’s gallery?” Harleen looked at Pearl again.

        “ Hmm. I don’t wanna ruin the surprise. And a memo’s arrived. Someone wants a visit with 4479.” Pearl said.

        Aniyah looked at Harleen, who scoffed and rolled her eyes, “ That’s not going to happen. I need to stop by my office and grab some files--”

        “ Right here.” Pearl passed a stack of folders to Harleen.

        Harleen let go of Aniyah’s hand and grabbed them, “ Thanks for ruining any chance of privacy.” She chuckled.

        Pearl laughed, “ You’re the Chief of Staff. You can’t have privacy. Beside’s, a doctor is waiting in your office to see you.”

        “ Well he’ll have to wait.” Harleen mumbled dismissively while she looked through her files.

        “ You were down in maximum security,” Pearl finally blurted out as she stopped walking. Aniyah stopped as well. Harleen stopped and looked back at Pearl, “ I, was looking everywhere for you. Your security badge accessed level 2. Did you, see him?” Pearl asked carefully.

        Harleen glanced at Aniyah then back at Pearl, but she didn’t answer. Aniyah sighed and hugged Harleen tightly.

        “ It’s okay.” Aniyah closed her eyes as Pearl hugged the both of them, “ Breathe.” she whispered.

        Both Harleen and Aniyah took a deep breath as they broke the small hug.

        “ Breathing.” Harleen sighed as Aniyah chuckled.

        Harleen started walking again as Aniyah and Pearl glanced at each other.

        “ Did you kick his ass?” Pearl asked.

        “ A hard slap at least.” Aniyah added, walking with Harleen.

        “ Yes, I did slap him.” Harleen chuckled.

        “ Good.” Aniyah nodded. Her phone vibrated and she saw that she got an email.

 ** _‘ Would’ve been hard to plan a second date without you number, right? Text me.’_**  John put his number at the bottom of the email.

        Aniyah smiled slightly and saved his number before texting him.

**_‘ Exchanging numbers would’ve been smart, right? Shouldn’t you be working, Officer? I think a movie would make a nice second date.’_ **

        As soon as she sent the message, the power in the building went out. Aniyah tensed up and looked around, quickly putting her phone away.

**“ Good morning, Arkham Asylum. This announcement is for the doctors, staff, patients, and prisoners of this facility.”**

        “ Is that, Dr. Arkham?” Aniyah whispered.

**“ Or as I like to call you: Guests. For those of you who don’t know your history, this estate used to be home to Amadeus Arkham; it’s been in my family for decades until it was converted into this asylum. And through the years, you all found your way here; one by one. And all of you have outstayed your welcome.”**

        People began to run as Pearl grabbed Harleen, “ We’ve got to get out of here!”

        “ I’m not leaving.” Harleen hissed.

        “ Harleen, this is dangerous!” Aniyah replied quickly.

        Pearl looked at Aniyah, then at Harleen, who refused to leave the building.

**“ All of the exits have been closed off except for the front door. You’re all free to leave. Should you decide to stay you will be considered trespassing; and trespassers will be hunted and put down.”**

        “ Aniyah! Go!” Pearl ordered.

        Aniyah froze, “ B-But, what about--”

        “ Aniyah, all the cells are open! Go!” Pearl gave Aniyah a push.

        Aniyah’s heart dropped. But the push was enough to get her running/

**“ I’m taking back what is rightfully mine. Arkham Asylum no longer belongs to you; this is my home.”**

        Aniyah bolted down the stairs, now running with a group of people. As she ran down the steps, she saw a flash of orange up ahead and she quickly stopped, letting people push past her. She noticed three people fall to the ground, and it was enough for her to run in the opposite direction, away from the inmates.

 _‘ I have to find a different way to the first floor.’_ Aniyah thought, running as fast as she could.

        Her thoughts were cut off when she ran into someone. She stumbled back and fell to the ground, grunting slightly.

        “ Watch where the hell you’re going.” The man snapped.

        Aniyah looked up to see Lex Luthor. They stared at each other for a bit before she looked down and mumbled out an apology.

        “ Wait! Oh my God, you're Aniyah Bluebell!”

        Aniyah looked over at the woman who was holding a microphone, then to the man holding a camera, “ Uh--”

        “ I love your books. Marry me.” The cameraman held out his and but the woman quickly slapped it away.

        “ Ignore him. I'm Summer Gleeson from GCN News.” The woman smiled, moving some brown hair from her face.

        “ Jack Ryder. Cameraman.”

        Aniyah glanced at Jack before looking back at Summer, “ Uh--”

        “ So could you tell me what it was like being so close with The J--”

        “ No I cannot.” Aniyah moved the microphone away from her face with a glare.

        “ Are you seriously trying to interview someone right now? We're supposed to be finding a way out.” Lex started up the stairs.

        “ I couldn't help myself,” Summer followed Lex, “ Don't get me wrong, I love your works but you never talked about what happened to you and so many people say that your book gives out hints of what happened. It's all so interesting.”

        Aniyah rolled her eyes as Jack helped her up, “ Come on, redhead. Let's get you out of here.” He said.

        Aniyah hesitated, but she followed them up the steps, deciding it would be better to join a group than wander alone. She pulled out her phone and cursed lightly, realizing that she didn't have any service.

        “ Quick question. Uh, what made you jump from movies to politics?” Jack asked Lex.

        “ What are you talking about?”

        “ I mean, I know a lot of actors do a lot of showings then can't find work, no offense. I was never really a Star Trek guy, I was more of a Star Wars kid growing up--”

        “ That's…Patrick Stewart you're talking about, first of all. Not Lex Luthor,” Aniyah put her phone away, “ And Star Trek was way better than--”

        “ Don't even finish that sentence. There's no way--”

        “ There is a way! Come on, did you even watch Star Trek?!” Aniyah scoffed as Jack shook his head.

        “ This isn’t even up for comparison, okay? Let's just--”

        A loud noise cut Jack off and made everyone tense. They all stopped and slowly glanced upstairs.

        “ Somebody needs to see where the noise came from.” Summer said.

        “ Not it.” Lex said quickly.

        “ Not it!” Summer looked at Jack.

        “ Not it! You guys are childish.” Jack chuckled as Aniyah groaned.

        “ Fine…” She slowly made her way up the steps and she paused, seeing a guard run to the door at the top of the stairs and unlock it, running through. She ran up the steps, trying to stop the door, but stopped herself, seeing someone else run down the other flight of steps and quickly grab the door.

        Aniyah tensed as The Joker slowly looked over at her. She stumbled back as he stepped forward.

        He gestured for her to come closer, but Aniyah immediately shook her head, backing up more, preparing to make a run for it.

        The Joker glared at her, but didn't make a move to let go of the door. He smirked and slid off the socks on his feet, using them to keep the door open.

        Aniyah quickly turned around and ran back down the steps as fast as she could with her heels on and screamed once she heard The Joker coming after her. She got to the bottom of the steps and made eye contact with Summer, signaling her to run. The group quickly ran down the steps as Aniyah got pushed up against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly as her head smacked against the concrete.

        “ Red hair? What a surprise- _ah_.” The Joker laughed as she struggled.

        “ Let go of me!” Aniyah opened her eyes to glare at him.

        Most of his face was covered by his hair. The green dye had faded out some by now. You could see his dark brown roots and she could tell that he had no makeup covering his face.

        “ How long has it been, Ani-yah? Did you miss me?”

        “ No I didn't miss you.”

        “ Well I missed you,” The Joker grabbed her face tightly, holding her still, “ We have, so much to catch up on doll. Like that, uh, that  ** _cop_**. Who's he- _ah_?”

        Aniyah froze up, hearing the anger in his voice, “ N-None of your business!” She slammed her heel onto his foot.

        The Joker let out a pained sound and let her go. Aniyah kicked off her heels and bolted down the steps, much faster now. She made it down to the first floor and saw Summer holding the door open for her. Aniyah ran out and they both slammed the door shut. Aniyah yelped loudly when The Joker banged on the door and ran for the front door, trying to open it.

        “ Why isn’t it unlocked?!”

        “ We're under lockdown, they released all the prisoners.” A man said.

        Aniyah cursed loudly. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had service again, so she quickly called John.

        “ Hello?”

        “ John? We need help.” Aniyah said quickly, trying to steady out her shaky voice.

        “ We? Where are you?”

        “ Arkham Asylum. We're on lockdown and the prisoners are loose. The Joker--”

        Aniyah was cut off by gunshots. She let out a scream and ducked, looking around for Summer, Jack, and Lex. Once she spotted them running towards the stairs, she quickly followed, avoiding the people who got shot down. Once the group made it upstairs into a hall, they scrambled to the nearest room to hide.

        “ There!” Summer whispered, pointing towards a desk.

        They quickly ducked down behind the desk. Aniyah took a few deep breaths, trying to get herself together. She looked at her phone, realizing that she lost service again. She pinched the bridge of her nose and put her phone away, “ I called for help. Hopefully it won’t take long.” Her voice was shaky and it made her pause and look down at herself. She didn’t realize that she was shaking.

        “ Are you dating Bruce Wayne?” Summer asked.

        Aniyah looked at Summer, then at the camera that was now on her, “ This is not an interview.” She glared at the camera.

        “ Shhh!” Lex shushed them as someone tried to open the door.

        Aniyah flinched, hearing gunshots. She rested her back against the desk and let out a shaky sigh. She was worried about Harleen and Pearl. She tensed, hearing the door open.

        “ Is that camera still rolling?” Lex asked.

        Summer nodded as Aniyah glanced at him.

        “ Let’s see if your definition of a coward would do this,” Lex stood up and held his hands in the air, “ Hey. You the guy running this show? Let’s put the gun down pal.”

        “ He’s fucking crazy.” Aniyah whispered.

        “ You recognize who I am. You don’t get to shoot me. Whatever it is you want: money, power; you name it. I can make it happen. So let’s just sit down and talk about this. No one else needs to die.” Lex said.

        Footsteps were heard, then they began fading away. It was quiet for a bit, and Aniyah took a glimpse over the desk. They were gone. The three sat silently until they agreed that it was safe to leave the office. The roamed the halls, searching for a possible exit.

        Aniyah was paranoid about running into The Joker again, and the eerie silence didn’t help her nerves.

        “ I think he won over my vote.” Jack said.

        “ What are you talking about?” Summer asked.

        “ He just saved us.” Jack pointed back in the direction they came from.

        “ No. But he _**did**_ give a crazed shooter a billion dollar hostage.” Aniyah glanced at Jack.

        Jack was about to respond, but was stopped as an inmate came towards them while dragging a chair behind him.

        “ Children on that chair! Get on the chair!” He yelled pointing at the chair as he walked pass them.

        “ Why in the blue hell are we on this floor?” Jack asked Summer.

        “ Because I’d rather take my chances with inmates than gunmen.” Summer replied.

        “ That doesn’t sound like the smartest--” Jack was cut off by a sound of something breaking.

        Aniyah looked down as something hit her leg and realized that it was a chair leg. She looked back with wide eyes at the inmate who was now pointing at them.

        “ You took my seat. Now the children die.”

        Jack cursed before running off, Aniyah and Summer following him. They made a turn but quickly stopped, seeing more inmates.

        “ Shit.” Aniyah hissed.

        To avoid drawing attention to themselves, they walked in the opposite direction and once they were a fair distance away, they broke out into a sprint again.

        “ Should’ve stayed home.” Aniyah mumbled as they ran downstairs.

        “ Story of my life.” Jack replied as Summer tried to open the door to the staircase. It was locked.

        “ Help! Somebody open the door!” Aniyah yelled as she and Summer started to bang on the door loudly.         They could hear the inmates coming closer.

        Aniyah yelped once she saw them turn the corner and start to run towards them She was suddenly yanked through the door and it closed as she fell to the ground. Aniyah let out a sigh of relief.

        “ What are you doing here?! I’m doing my job! Your job?! You’re gonna get yourself killed! My kid is not ending up an orphan!”

        Aniyah watched as Summer and Theodore yelled at each other and she slowly stood up. She slowly took a step back, then turned around,darting down the steps.

        “ No, no, no!” Aniyah cursed loudly as Theodore grabbed her arm and pulled her back, “ I let you get away and he’ll be pissed.” He said as Aniyah tried to yank her arm away.

        “ Ted, what are you doing here? I thought they fired you years ago.” Summer sat on the steps and ran her fingers through her hair.

        “ They did. I’m working freelance right now. Looking for two special people. Already found one,” Theodore looked at Aniyah who scoffed, “ What about you?”

        “ She had an exclusive interview with Lex Luthor. And we lost him.” Jack said.

        “ Where’d you lose him?” Theodore asked.

        “ Doesn’t matter. We’re trying to get out of here now and I’ll be glad when we do. And I never wanna see Lex Luthor again.” Summer huffed.

        “ There has to be another way out. Something alternative when there’s a lockdown.” Jack said.

        “ Good news, bad news,” Theodore pulled out a big ring of keys,”Good news is, I have a way out. Bad news is I have to find Lex Luthor first. And drop Aniyah off to her boyfriend--”

        “ He’s not my boyfriend!” Aniyah hissed.

        “ I think you two are cute. Better than you and that cop.” Theodore shrugged as Aniyah paused.

        “ How do you--oh my God you’re the one who told him?!”

        “ Hey, he asked.” Theodore raised his free hand.

        Aniyah covered her face, “ I’m so dead.” She breathed.

        “ Let’s just get going.” Summer sighed, walking up the steps.

        Aniyah managed to yanked her arm out of Theodore’s grip, but she still followed after Summer, “ So that’s the ex-wife?” She mumbled to Theodore.

        “ Ball of sunshine, ain’t she?” He responded.

        “ Just lovely.” Aniyah took her hair out of its ponytail.

        “ Red looks nice on you.”

        “ Ted. I don’t like you.” Aniyah stated, glancing at him.

        “ Yeah that book you wrote made it obvious. I can only assume that the character that got their ass handed to them in almost every chapter was inspired by me.”

        “ You read my book?” Aniyah raised an eyebrow.

        “ I got bored. It was pretty good though. He read it too. Like, around five times last time I asked. You know he’s been talking about you nonstop.”

        “ I didn't  _want_  to know. But thank you.” Aniyah mumbled.

        Theodore chuckled and went ahead of Summer and opened the door,” See? Peaceful,” He said as Aniyah carefully scanned the empty hall,” Safe. Nothing bad’s happening in the Medical Center. Everybody must’ve left.”

        “ Or was killed.” Aniyah added.

        “ I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Jack said slowly.

        “ Shut up.” Theodore responded.

        “ I don’t understand, why do you need to find Lex Luthor? And drop Aniyah off? Are working for The Joker?” Summer asked him.

        “ You’re doing that thing again.” Theodore sighed.

        “ What thing?”

        “ That thing where you interview me instead of having a conversation like a normal husband and wife.” He turned to looked at Summer as she rolled her eyes.” We’re not a normal husband and wife and you still need to sign the divorce papers.” Summer sneered.

        “ Just send them to my office.” Theodore shot back, gesturing towards his dirty face and clothes.

        Summer mocked him as Jack looked around,” Guys, I think we should get out of the halls.” he mumbled nervously.

        “ Stop worrying. Everything is peachy keen.” Theodore nudged Aniyah as he spoke.

        Just then, a doctor came running towards them, screaming, “ Run! You! It’s coming!”

        “ We know! We came up here to get away!” Summer replied quickly.

        “ No, no, no! We have to get out of here!”

        “ The gunman locked the main entrance, we can’t.” Aniyah responded.

        “ Gunman? What gunman?” The doctor furrowed his eyebrows together.

        “…The one that’s killing everyone.” Jack stated.

        “ No! The ghost!”

        “ What ghost?” Theodore scoffed.

        “ The one that’s killing everyone, God!” The doctor hissed, running off.

        “ And that guy worked here.” Theodore deadpanned as he continued walking in the direction the doctor came from.

        “ Anyone else worried about that?” Summer caught up with Theodore.

        “ Don’t worry, sweetheart. I used to be a Ghostbuster.” Theodore held up his gun as Jack chuckled.

        “ Relax, Summer. That guy was crazy. I mean, come on! Ghosts? He--Holy fuck.” Jack turned the corner and paused, his grip on his camera tightening.

        Aniyah quickly moved next to Jack to look at what he was seeing and her eyes widened looking at all the dead bodies that were scattered along the hallway.

        “ O-Okay. New plan. We need to find a different--”

        Jack was cut off by Theodore starting to make his way down the hall. Jack, Summer, and Aniyah didn’t move.

        “ What the hell are you doing?” Aniyah hissed.

        “ The only working elevator is at the end of the Medical Center.” Theodore responded.

        “ We don’t even know if they’re keeping Luthor in one of the offices!” Summer said.

        “ Nice logic. But I got the gun. You coming?” Theodore held up his gun again and made eye contact with Aniyah specifically, making her glare back at him.

        After a few moments, Aniyah sighed and started to follow Theodore. She carefully stepped over the dead bodies and cringed when her bare feet came in contact with some blood. Summer and Jack followed as well.

        Once they were halfway out of the hall, the lights went out, leaving it completely dark.

        “ I can’t see anything!” Jack whispered.

        “ Night vision.” Theodore and Summer responded.

        As Jack turned on the night vision his camera had, Aniyah tensed, hearing faint screams.

        “ Play dead!” Theodore whispered quickly.

        Aniyah was quick to drop to the ground. She held her breath and covered her ears before clamping her eyes shut. She could hear muffled screaming as the person got closer and heavy footsteps.

        The screaming was quickly silenced, and it was quiet for a bit. Aniyah didn’t open her eyes until Theodore started to help her up. She took a deep breath.

        “ Come on, let’s go.” He said.

        They quietly made their way to the elevator as Jack fiddled with his camera, “ I recorded the whole thing, by the way. Who’s the bad cameraman now?” He teased Summer.

        Summer glanced at him before rolling her eyes, “ Which way was the camera facing?”

        Jack paused as Aniyah shook her head, “ Damn it.” He mumbled.

        They walked into the elevator and Aniyah leaned against the wall, pulling out her phone. Suddenly, she got five text messaged and a notification about six missed calls. There were five texts from John and one from Bruce, but all the missed calls were from John. She was about to text John back, but her phone was snatched out of her hands by Theodore. He threw it out of the elevator just before the doors closed.

        “ What the fuck!” Aniyah exclaimed.

        “ It was gonna happen sooner or later.” Theodore shrugged.

        Aniyah ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Once the elevator stopped, the group got off and slowly made their way up the hall until an office was in sight.

        “ There’s Luthor.” Summer whispered.

        “ Looks like they’ve taken Jeremiah Arkham hostage too.” Jack mumbled.

        Aniyah scoffed quietly, ‘ Hostage, sure.’ She looked at Theodore, “ How are you going to get Lex Luthor?”

        “ Walk in there and grab him.” Theodore answered.

        Aniyah shook her head as she watched Lex Luthor through the glass door.

        “ Smart plan. But we still need to get out of here.” Summer said.

        “ But this is my job.” Theodore looked over at his ex-wife.

        “ It’s always about your job, isn’t it?” She hissed.

        “ It used to be about you.”

        Summer took Theodore’s gun, “ Do you still care about me? If you do, you’ll help us get out of here. Lex isn’t going anywhere.”

        “ I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Theodore sighed.

        “ Nice logic. But I got the gun. You coming?” Summer mocked him, walking back towards the elevator.

        Theodore nodded, “ Yeah.” He followed her.

        Aniyah was quick to follow, hoping she could possibly slip away from Theodore. She glanced back at Jack who didn’t move; he was still recording.

        “ Jack, come on!” Summer hissed.

        With a groan, Jack followed and they all made their way back to the elevator, but jack didn’t step inside.

        “ I’m not leaving until I get this story. I have risked my life today and so far I gotten zero thanks for it. Ya keep tellin’ me I’m a bad cameraman! You wanna leave? Fine. You three have fun. But I’m staying.” Jack said sternly.

        Aniyah noticed someone behind Jack, and she quickly pulled him into the elevator. Just before the doors closed, Jack got shot in the shoulder.

        “ Jack!” Summer shrieked.

        “ Put pressure on it! Let me see!” Both Theodore and Summer bent down to Jack, who was now on the ground.

        “ Am I gonna die? I don’t wanna die.” Jack whimpered.

        As soon as the elevator doors opened, the three were pulling Jack off of the elevator.

        “ Wait! The camera!” Jack reached for his camera.

        “ Leave it!” Aniyah hissed,” That’s not important. We have to wrap up your shoulder.”

        “ There should be a first aid kit nearby, hurry!” Theodore said quickly.

        “ I’m hurrying!” Summer shot him a glare.

        “ The gunman could still be coming, go faster!” Aniyah said.

        “ Don’t rush me!” Theodore hissed, making Aniyah sneer at him.

        The group quickly shuffled into a room and shut the door. 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE (I AM ALIVE)

I'm very sorry, everyone! If you're still with me, I plan on working on the next chapter ASAP! Since I'm in school, I mean right after school as soon as I get settled (and finish homework) My writer's block was kicking my ass, but I'm back now. I can't stress this enough, though. If you have a tumblr please follow me! I'm always there! It's [@misfitgirlwrites](https://misfitgirlwrites.tumblr.com/) Be prepared for an update!

 

_**-MisfitGirl** _


	7. Author's Note + Self Advertising (I'M ALIVE PT. 2)

To those who are waiting for me to update this story I'm so sorry! I'm working on an update now, I'm serious this time.

In the meantime while you're waiting, to all my Tumblr buddies, I made a Joker rp blog! You can ask any questions related and unrelated to We'll Laugh Together. Even if you want to actually rp I'm open to anything!

[This is the Tumblr. ](https://itslikegravity.tumblr.com)I'll have an update by Monday!

_**-MisfitGirl** _


	8. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: O o f. Sorry for a damn delay but here it is! So here's the thing, we all know this is based on The Joker Blogs, and if you don't know already, the final episodes are going to coming out soon! So until then, this won't be updated, but after those episodes, I will continue and go rogue as well. I'm sooo sorry, and the little chapter probably isn't worth the wait, but there's more to come, I promise!
> 
> -Misfitgirl

        "Get it out!" Summer hissed, yelling over Jack's screams.

        "I need to focus, stop yelling!" Theodore shot back.

        "Both of you stop yelling or the gunman will find us!" Aniyah whispered harshly.

        It steadily got quiet, even Jack's screaming died down to pained grunts. Theodore finally got the bullet out of the man's shoulder and Summer assisted in bandaging him up.

        "Still wanna stay and get that story?" Aniyah deadpanned.

        Jack sighed and shook his head, he sat up some and flinched as he did, "you don't understand--"

        "No, I understand," Aniyah snapped, "my best friend is dead and the Clown Prince of Crime thinks I belong to him!" she lifted her sleeve to show the J that was now a scar, "I got the loss of someone I cared about, I watched someone get fucking **_electrocuted_**! I got four years of bullshit therapy all because I wanted inspiration for a book that wasn't even worth it! So don't try to tell me I don't understand."

        With that, the redhead walked over to the door, her hands shaking slightly. She was getting more frustrated the longer she stayed trapped in the building. "God, I need to get out of here.."

        It was quiet again, and Aniyah could feel their eyes on her from her outburst.

        "We need to keep moving." Theodore broke the silence and moved towards the door as well.

        Summer ran her fingers through her hair, "keep moving _where_?" 

        "There's a tunnel you guys can use to get out of here."

        "Tunnel?" Aniyah looked up.

        "You knew about the tunnel the whole time? Take us there!" Summer helped Jack stand up.

        "Alright, alright. Just be quiet."

        Aniyah was quick to open the door but Theodore closed it, keeping his hand on the door. She looked up at him.

        "Don't try anything funny, Blueberry."

        "Don't call me that, **_Ted_**." Aniyah retorted.

        "I'm serious. He probably _won't_ kill me if you run off."

        "He probably _would_ kill you."

        "Not if that's what I want," Theodore pointed out, "he'll be pissed, that's for sure, and I know there are people you don't want to die."

        Aniyah bit the inside of her cheek and didn't respond. He was right and she knew it. She let out a sigh, "fine."

        "Stay behind me and stay close. We don't have time to waste." Theodore opened the door and checked the hall before signaling everyone to follow.

        "Who is **_he_**? Are you working for The Joker?" Summer caught up with Theodore. 

        He glanced at the woman, "I said I was freelancing, remember?"

        "So you're just going to help a maniac destroy the whole city?!"

        "What else am I supposed to do? It's not like you were there to help."

        "Don't pin this on me!" Summer hissed.

        "Let's remember the man with the gun who's probably looking for us and _stop bickering_." Aniyah butt in.

        "Aniyah's right. The sooner we get out of here the better," Jack leaned against the redhead and looked at her dramatically, "where have you been all my life?

        "I will punch you," Aniyah responded.

        Summer rolled her eyes and pulled Jack away from the woman, "let's go."

        The group followed Theodore down the hall, Aniyah distancing herself from Jack each time he inched closer, occasionally adding an empty threat to keep him away. As they walked, Aniyah spotted a phone on the ground further down the hall, and her heart sped up once she noticed it was hers. Her mouth parted and she looked at Theodore to make sure he didn't spot it too. Once he walked past it, the redhead slowly made her way over to it and picked it up. The screen was cracked up a bit and there was some blood on it, but it still worked and was on 30%. Aniyah glanced up at Theodore as she wiped her phone on her skirt. She slowed her pace as she unlocked her phone, checking her messages.

**John: Aniyah, are you alright? We're trying to find a way in the building**

**John: When you get these please text me back**

**John: Are with him? I really hope you aren't hurt**

**John: I'll find you Aniyah I promise**

        John was worried sick. Aniyah felt relief go through her now that she knew help was close. She just hoped she could get to John before The Joker got to her. Aniyah clicked on the text from Bruce.

**Mr. Billionaire: I'm coming to get you. Try to get to the highest floor you can. Your goal is the roof.**

        Aniyah tensed up as she read over the message. It made her notice how much her hands were shaking. Adrenaline was rushing through her as she responded.

**Me: What are u talking about? That's dangerous.**

        She was a bit relieved when he instantly started to reply.

**Mr. Billionaire: It's more dangerous to leave you in there. I'm not leaving you with him again.**

        Aniyah bit the inside of her cheek.

**Mr. Billionaire: Trust me and start going up.**

        She scrunched her face up again. Trust him? As much as she didn't want to, it was probably her best bet. She put her phone away and looked at Theodore, watching as he argued with Summer. She was already walking slowly, but now she stopped altogether.

        Now was her chance.

        Aniyah took a breath before she inched down a nearby hall and took off running as fast as she could. As soon as she found a stairwell, she went inside and darted up the stairs floor to floor until she found an unlocked door. Once she was in the hall, she pressed her back against the door and took deep breaths. She closed her eyes and took a moment to catch her breath before pulling out her phone again. She looked over John's messages again before responding.

**Me: I'm ok. I'll be ok.**

        After sending the message, Aniyah started to make her way down the hall. She looked at her phone, watching her service go in and out. She was nearing another hall but stopped just at the corner once she heard someone go into the elevator. She quickly pressed her back against the wall.

        _"You, bite your nails-ah."_

        Aniyah froze as her eyes widened. _'Shit.'_ Out of all the floors in the asylum, she picked the lucky one.

        "What have ya got to be nervous about? You're in the safest place in Arkham Asylum!"

        Aniyah slowly peeked around the corner as The Joker sat with his back against the elevator doors. He lifted a hand to bang on it before letting out a sigh, "nothin' getting through those doors."

        He had on makeup now, and Aniyah began to wonder where he even found it.

        "You made a good bet," The Joker put the transceiver in his hand close to his mouth as he spoke, "just like the third little pig. He had it figured out," he stood up and Aniyah's auburn eyes followed the camera as he sat it down facing the elevator doors, "when faced with uncertainty, he took a risk and built his house with bricks."

        The Joker pried open the doors and leaned forward a bit, looking inside.

        "And no matter what that wolf did, he couldn't get in. Which brings us to our third and final step: will the gamble pay off?"

        He pulled out a grenade and tossed it up in the air. Aniyah quickly hid behind the wall again.

        "You see why gambling's a good thing? Ya gotta gamble to take a risk, it's the only thing that makes life worth living. There's only one reason to gamble. To win."

        Aniyah slowly looked around the corner again and eyed the three grenades in his hands.

        "But, like anything you have to be ready for the two possible outcomes: winning and losing- _ah_. You have to be prepared when it doesn't pay off. The cat dies or the ship sinks or, the big bad wolf realizes the house has a chimney." The Joker threw one of the grenades in the elevator.

        Aniyah's eyes went to the other side of the hall. She shifted, preparing to make a run for it but his again once The Joker glanced in her direction. Her breathing shallowed and she bit her lip.

        _'Did he see me?'_ She peeked around the corner again.

        "And he brought dynamite as a housewarming gift," he threw the second grenade in the elevator as well before looking at the last one and pulling the pin out, "but you made it this far and that's commendable. You'll do better next time. You'll, uh, you'll figure it out." he threw the grenade into the elevator and walked back towards the camera.

        "Whenever I'm having trouble and not feeling myself, I just think of the three steps."

        Aniyah pressed her back against the wall again and closed her eyes.

        "It always works for me." The Joker laughed as the elevator blew up.

        Aniyah stumbled a bit from the explosion but clamped her eyes shut tighter.

        _'Just walk away. Fucking go already!'_

        "If only you were with me to hear the all of the steps. You know, doll, those heels of yours really **hurt- _ah_**."

        Aniyah's eyes snapped open and her head went back against the all, "Shit." she breathed

        "Come from behind the wall."

 


End file.
